User talk:Noctefleur
Hey Blue, It's been a while since we've talked and hung out on IB chat. I know you haven't been that active on wikia along with Slay and Cheese because we still haven't gotten IB 4, but I'm reaching out to you today because I need your help. Any chance you could temporarily lend your coding skills and help us out at OP wiki? We are trying to redesign the main page and create a certain slider. You can find out more about the situation here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Main_Page_Redesign Leave a comment there if you have any suggestions and if you have any questions you can leave it on my talk page here or there. Anyways nice speaking with you again mate. Hopefully we will talk soon :D Roranoa Drake II (talk) 18:16, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Hiya Blue :D So here are the things our wiki currently needs help in improving. 1. We are trying to build this dragon age slider for our wiki http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Component/Slider. Any idea on how to build this or go about this? Know anyone you could recommend to us that could help? 2. We also need to improve tables in pages such as this http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide 3. A smaller image gallery for the main characters below the current slider we have. Something like this http://i.imgur.com/cDv5HUK.png where you can click on the small images and instantly go to that character's page. 4. For our main page does red or yellow look better? If you could leave some feedback and your thoughts here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Main_Page_Redesign that would be great :) Oh and please do visit our chat today in a few hours from now or whenever you see a bunch of people. It's chapter release day so chat gets hectic and fun :D Feel free to bring Cheese, Slay, or any of your other friends too. We don't always strictly speak solely about One Piece. We tend to get off topic a lot and talk about other stuff too Roranoa Drake II (talk) 13:29, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Poke Yo, you alright mate? It's kind of been way passed 3 or 4 days XD Roranoa Drake II (talk) 14:32, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Whoops. Totally forgot, lol. I talked to Slay, I'll try to get him to help as well. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Arctic Blue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Roranoa Drake II (talk) 15:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Update Hey Blue, when do you think you'll be able to work on the project again or come on chat? I'll be on vacay starting tomorrow, so I won't be on until the end of the week. Also, should I talk to Slay as well about helping with the project or do you have that covered? I appreciate the fact that you're willing to help us btw. Thanks again :) Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:15, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Update Again Yo Blue, I understand you're busy with college so you cant come on wiki a lot, but do you have a Skype to reach you? 20:26, August 14, 2016 (UTC)